


Pleasure

by Desuke



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Double Penetration, Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, bad words, vulgar words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Beelzebub stop his long talk after a while and waiting for Belial's answer. They set their stare on each other, not say anything. As if they waiting for one of them to continue this damn-stupid-vulgar talk. Even if its just one-sided on Belial only./Not intimidated at all by the furious Astral in front of him, Belial put up a calm smile, "What are you saying now?"/Grab Beelzebub's crab-claws-like horns, Belial's face getting closer to his face. Making their nose tip touching each other, that Primal Beast's smirk widened./"You damn well know what I want, Bubs."Fanfic commission for Zeru. Warnings inside.





	Pleasure

It's just another day of peace and quiet in Astral's palace.

Or at least, that's what supposed to be.

Beelzebub sitting alone while concentrate with paper on his desk. There's no one else in his office, only the sound of pen writing on paper accompany him. He even do the checking for his friend's research paper in one of his day off just like a good workaholic he is.

That man with long golden hair doesn't give a flinch at all when he hear his door opened. No, actually he's stop writing for a while but continue it immediately after the door closed again by someone who's already inside. Like... Beelzebub already know who is it which came by without knocking or ask for permission. Because that horny beast is the only one—at least for now.

Well, even though it's been a long time since he's here actually.

No one will blame Beelzebub if he's surprised though.

Belial—the guy who's just came in—sighing and throw himself upon the sofa. Not far from Beelzebub's desk. Take a glance slightly, Beelzebub ignore him and keep doing his own work. That's when Belial start to open his mouth and talk...

"Nothing change at all here, still boring as usual." Put his hand on his eyes, Belial put his legs on sofa's sidearm, "Ah, I guess I'm just expecting to much."

Beelzebub not responding. Act as if there's no one else beside him in his office room. But Belial pretty sure that tough guy can hear him. Belial smiling and raise his hand, look at one of his companion before change his position to sit.

"So, was there something happen while I'm not here?" still no answer and Belial laughing before continue, "Something interesting maybe? Or everything just so boring without me that even you can't bear it anymore?" standing up, Belial put his hands inside his pocket pants and walk steady to Beelzebub's desk.

The sound of Belial's step echoing and Beelzebub still won't stop writing. Still persistent as always and Belial know it already more than enough. But that's the reason why he can't stop coming to one of this Astral's room. He just love to see that 'mysterious' guy giving him more expressions than he usually wear in front of public. Doesn't even care that the fact is Beelzebub has upper position on him.

Actually... there's also another reason.

"Come on Bubs," stop behind Beelzebub's chair, Belial bow his head and whisper slowly near Beelzebub's ear, "answer me or I won't stop teasing you." He said with such a daring tone and licking his own lips.

For the first time since this day started, Beelzebub finally sigh. He stopped writing and glare to his subordinate, "Nothing but peace and quiet."

That sarcasm tone make Belial's smirk widened. Even though Beelzebub not see that because he's going back to his work immediately. Belial laugh so loud and walking around until he sit on the side of Beelzebub's desk. He sit on some paperworks, making Beelzebub pause his move and glaring at Belial's butt which covered by black tight pants.

But before Beelzebub can say anything, Belial turn back and his hand touching another paper on the desk, "You know, these past few months I've been in some places of those lowly creatures world for doing some missions that Lucilius gave me." With his hand, he playing with his own black spike hair, "I thought I can have fun too. Or at least to fill in my curiosity."

The silence between them giving a sign that Belial can continue.

"But its all turn out disaster. Now I feel like I'm full of regret." A dramatic tone fill up the air. Beelzebub not say anything, hiding his face behind his golden hair and hood, "No one of those beast and even human can satisfy me! Like... did they even know how to have sex properly? Ha! Such pathetic creatures. Now I know why Lucilius pity them so badly."

Hearing his friend's name for the second time, Beelzebub open his mouth. But he actually comment for another words, "...Why sex?"

"Hm? Of course, that's the most important part. The quality of creatures can be seen by the way how they fill up their partner's need," looking at Beelzebub as if he's one of those boring things, Belial raise his brows lazily, "if they can't do better, their partner won't please. They can't be happy, so they will be depressed then die. Go on like that until their kind going to extinct. What a happy end." Said it with sarcasm, Belial laughing at his own words.

Not looks so interested, Beelzebub tilt his head, "I don't even understand what are you saying."

"You know it very well. No sex no life, Bubs."

"I thought that stupid rule only applied for man-whore like you."

"No one can't resist pleasure, Bubs. No one." Laugh quietly, Belial touching Beelzebub's horn. Sliding his finger gentlely, "and you're not exception."

Beelzebub clicked his tongue before making a gesture to move far away from Belial. That Primal Beast started to release some sign that Beelzebub will notice it soon enough—or actually he already did. Even though he saw that coming, Belial's smirk still won't fade.

He let out his tongue, licking his own finger which touching Beelzebub's horn before.

"Even though I said that I love pleasure as if I'm just doing it everyday, actually it's been a long time since the last," take a glance to Beelzebub which continuing his papers, Belial smile knowingly, "it's a shame for me to say this, but I guess I really miss someone to do me properly. Like... now after I'm trying all those beasts, I know he's actually the best."

With these words, Beelzebub's hand stop moving again.

"Erune, Draph, Harvin, even human—"

Belial put his two fingers into his mouth, pull it out with a thin bridge of saliva between his tongue and the fingers.

"—they all sucks in compare by you."

From the deepest part within his heart, Beelzebub know he must hold his urge for losing control of his own emotions and snap to that lustful beast. But he know better that it will make everything worse. Especially when they both know how Belial love to tease his creator's best subordinate.

Well, both bad and good news is...

"What did you even compare me with those lowly things?"

...Beelzebub slowly but sure will meet his end of patience.

His smirk widened for no one knows how many times. Belial chuckled slowly as if want to mock this Astral with how stupid he can be. So sly, so dishonest, so uncute—

"Everything."

—yet, so tempting.

"Your stare, your move, your touch, your bite."

Belial can't help but yearn to be wrecked by those sturdy hands so bad.

"Even your big guy down there."

And now Belial can feel his pants tighten.

Still no response so Belial continued, "Well, some of them actually had big cocks too especially the Draphs," not bother to hide it anymore, Belial used the exact word which make Beelzebub's brows twitch, "but they can't even make use of it properly! They can barely move. I haven't cum when they passed out after only one round. Pathetic—"

"Listen, Belial."

Finally hearing his name with that hoarse sound, Belial stop talking. His smile is gone and he can see Beelzebub looking toward him. Those golden eyes glaring at him, piercing right through his eyes.

"I don't need to hear all of that, what's your point?"

Belial close his mouth.

"Tell me clearly. If you don't have any important bussiness with me, get out from my office and just do what Lucilius told you to do."

Beelzebub stop his long talk after a while and waiting for Belial's answer. They set their stare on each other, not say anything. As if they waiting for one of them to continue this damn-stupid-vulgar talk. Even if its just one-sided on Belial only.

Not intimidated at all by the furious Astral in front of him, Belial put up a calm smile, "What are you saying now?"

Grab Beelzebub's crab-claws-like horns, Belial's face getting closer to his face. Making their nose tip touching each other, that Primal Beast's smirk widened.

"You damn well know what I want, Bubs."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Granblue Fantasy © CYGAMES** _

_**Prompt © Cain** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate : M_

_Genres : Romance/Tragedy_

_Main pair : BeelBeliaLuci (Beelzebub x Belial x Lucilius)_

_Warnings : Canon setting, Semi-OOC, PWP, threesome, drugs, BDSM, bottom!Belial, vulgar words, double penetration, etc_

**.**

_**Fanfic Commission for Zeru  
** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PLEASURE** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Since the start, Belial is perceptive and can choose wisely who's the one he's going to mess with. No matter how dangerous that person can be.

Well, some people can be pretty hot when they angry.

For some reasons, Beelzebub is one of those 'people'. At least for Belial. That's why the Primal Beast love to provoke him until the end of his patience near. Even so, Beelzebub is not the kind of person who can snap whenever he feel like it. Yes, he does have a limit for his patience but that doesn't mean he have to show it.

And what pissed him off the most is... the day when he finally can show it in front of someone, its turn out Belial of all people.

They said when you snap, in some cases the anger will pushed up your libido. The feel to do sex increasing, make your body released some pheromones and attacking who is near. Belial was the one who made it to cause him snap—Beelzebub didn't even remember why he can lost control that time—and then when he realized, he already put his dick deep inside that man-whore which smiling far inside euphoria, waiting for him to move and wreck him all over again.

But still it was actually feel good and now Beelzebub can't stop curses deep inside. He won't admit it, of course he won't. Belial can't stop chirping if he do that. Especially when now that whore can't stop following him everytime he has a chance.

And... well, for some occasion they still did it again after all. Both their bodies actually compatible and enjoy the hard sex between two Gods-like-creature. So, Beelzebub can't really blame Belial for everything.

Now Beelzebub doesn't look like he's going to respond Belial soon. After Belial realeased his horn, Beelzebub going back to his papers as if Belial didn't say anything that can bother him.

Belial sigh, rotating his eyes, and looks away. Said jokingly to the man, "You start to become boring too, you know..." Smile knowingly, Belial continued, "...just like those pathetic humans."

Beelzebub replied too fast, "Don't even compare me with them."

Hearing this, Belial's laughter echoing in the room. He sit again on Beelzebub's desk, purposely step on his handle chair. Ignoring the scratch on Beelzebub's paper because of his movement. Doesn't care even if that was an important paper—maybe more important than his existence. Instead, Belial can't resist his smirk when he saw Beelzebub stop writing and sit silently.

Finally, it's about time for Beelzebub to pay full attention on him.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't even compare you with them." Still smirking, Belial bending over slowly to his creator's subordinate, "Or at least, the sex is."

From this side, Belial can't see Beelzebub's face, but he definitely know that Beelzebub put a glance on him. Even so, Belial didn't notice Beelzebub's jaw hardened when he said, "Don't start it. I don't want to face Lucilius again because a cunning beast like you."

These words make Belial's smirk looks so wide as if it will tear his face apart, "Hmm, I'm flattered. Thank you."

"Don't be."

Belial chuckled slightly, "You're so serious." He get down from the table and standing behind Beelzebub. Hug him around his neck from the back, "Loosen up. Lucilius won't kill you just because you slacking from your work once." He whispered with a seductive tone.

Beelzebub furrowed his eyebrows, "And why should I?"

"Because I want your attention." Fast reply from Belial make silence come back between them. He hug Beelzebub tighter, before his hand slowly sliding down. Belial can feel the man's heart beat, let his hand staying comfortable on that cold chest. Belial's smirk stay in his face while he starting to kiss the sturdy neck which always hidden behind the cloak.

Beelzebub not moving at all, its just like he let Belial did all the work to provoke him. He close his eyes when Belial try to bring them both in his own pace.

"Hey." Belial put his hand again on Beelzebub's chest. Lurking slowly until he touch the Astral's horn, "Give it to me."

Beelzebub know that will coming as soon as possible. So he already prepare the quick answer, "...No."

"Why?"

"I still have work to do." He said. Beelzebub released himself from Belial's embrace and pull his chair again.

The smirk has gone. Belial snorted, "You can do it later."

"No, I won't." Beelzebub put away the rest of papers and just take some which he can check now, "Go, Belial. I don't have much free time like you."

This time Belial clicked his tongue, "Then, promise me you will do me after work. I'm so fucking bored here."

"I don't have any obligation to keep that promise."

The Primal Beast folding his hands in front of his bare chest, "Guess I must find another beast to play with."

"Go on."

"You're really don't care, huh?"

Beelzebub not responding, but somehow Belial know its mean 'yes'. Sigh, Belial put his hands inside his pocket, "...Forget it. They are not beautiful at all."

"I'm surprised you just realized that now."

Take a glance to Beelzebub, Belial put on his sly smirk, "Why you have to play hard to begin with? Come on, just have sex with me."

Note that Belial start to the point, Beelzebub keep his sigh inside, "You have no shame."

"I don't remember I ever had it." Seeing Beelzebub not reply him fast like before make Belial's smile wider, "You know, maybe I should give you the mood. How about it?"

This time... no answer. Belial chuckled and licking his own lips.

"I'll take that as 'yes'."

The silence looks like a good sign, or at least that's what Belial think it is. With smile still on his face, he walks closer, making a space between Beelzebub's legs and the table behind him. Beelzebub not say anything, his golden eyes still focus on his desk. Belial doesn't know what Beelzebub working on and its not like he care about it.

The sound of zipper make Beelzebub's hand which hold the pen started to twitch. His brows frowning deep when Belial really take his own words to be so persistent. Well, he always is. But when it comes to sex and pleasure, that guy really is the worst.

Realize that Beelzebub's eyes on him, Belial take a glance to that furious face while he still trying to release Beelzebub's cock from his cage. It's not fully hard yet, but it does start to twitch when the cold air suddenly hit. Belial chuckled before kiss the tip softly.

"Still huge as always." He give comments and getting closer until the dick touching his face. The twitching let out a sign that it will harden soon enough, "Didn't you touch it when I'm gone? I bet your dick really miss both of my mouths."

Beelzebub keep his composure, "You can't be so sure." His black-colored lips let out a slight smirk that make Belial caught off his guard, "You may need mine to live, but I don't need a loose hole like yours. If you want to suck my dick so bad, go ahead. Let's get this over quickly." He said it sternly.

Belial's smirk looks so pissed but at the same time, his lower body started to feel hot, "You suddenly become noisy, old man." Licking the back side, Belial's gaze piercing through the golden left eye above him, "Hope you can back up your words. Here we go."

Open up his mouth as wide as possible, Belial put the the man's thing inside. Slowly, but not too slow until it can touch the end of his throat. Belial grab Beelzebub's pants while he keep focus to move his head while the dick stay deep in his mouth.

That Primal Beast now used his tongue to lick the surface. Suck the tip and blow the whole thing until his nose touch Beelzebub's hair down there. He used all the technique which he learn from all of his experiences. Belial rarely blow someone off, but if he did, that mean he acknowledge his partner's skill.

The dick already feel hard enough in his mouth since few seconds ago, but somehow it doesn't look like it will let anything out soon. Belial frowning his eyes deeper than before. His thing down there already hard too and he itched to touch it. But he refused to do that before Beelzebub reach his climax.

"What's wrong? Lose your strength already?"

Belial open his eyes a little and glare at the man who stare at him blankly. He doesn't look interested for whatever Belial trying so hard to do to make him into the mood. Belial close his eyes again and add his power to suck harder than before.

Times flowing, Belial still won't admit defeat and now his dick already so hard that it started to feel hurt. He need to release so bad. The tight pants make all the itched grown stronger. His breath start to rush, the dick which still get bigger inside his mouth make him move his hands. While still licking the dick, Belial open up his zipper and touch his own dick.

Beelzebub not really notice it at first until he saw Belial's hip moving slightly. He keeps silence for a moment before moving his hand, reaching Belial's black hair and stroke it softly. The hand suddenly push Belial's head so hard that made him choked and eyes widened.

Its hurt. Definitely hurt.

But Belial will never succumb. He know that's what Beelzebub really want. Belial saw Beelzebub's smirk and glare again. Managing his breath, Belial focus to keep the dick inside. Now he use both of his hands to touch Beelzebub's balls and play it the way his partner like. Knowing that Beelzebub gonna come soon, he moving his hands and head faster.

"Gguh," grabbing Belial's hair, Beelzebub make his dick going deeper inside the slutty mouth, "ah, you can do it if you try after all."

Belial can't respond to that. Beelzebub is coming and let out all into that tiny hole, forcing Belial to drink it. He can't let it out from his mouth even for a little bit, he knows Beelzebub didn't ever like that. He must follow the rules if he truly want to fuck with the Astral which very hard to guess.

While knowing Beelzebub's eyes still on him, Belial struggling inside to swallow the cum. When he finally made it, he show his smirk as if nothing happen. Licking his lips as if he just drinking something so delicious.

"Well, of course. What matter is... I'm passed, right?" he's replying Beelzebub's comments before. Getting up, Belial put both of his hands on Beelzebub's thigh, "Now, can we go to the next level, sir?" he asked boldly.

Even though Beelzebub just reach his climax, he's not showing any change on his expression. Belial kinda pissed at this but he too won't show it. Despite the fact that they both actually hate to lose, Belial must remind himself that he must take all the initiative. Knowing he will feel good if he fight hard enough.

Risen his body, Belial open his mouth and kiss Beelzebub's lips, force it to apart. In a moment, Beelzebub keeping his composure until Belial's tongue tease him. That man already sit on his nap. Not bothering the fact that they are both grown up men on this tiny work chair.

Belial's zipper already open so Beelzebub can feel the hardness of this guy above him touching his thing. That Primal Beast which always drown in lust—even though he actually did his job—moving his lower hip so he can get the friction between him and Beelzebub that he want. Rubbing their cocks together feel so good and make their breath rougher in sync.

Looking at Belial who already close his eyes and trying hard to seduce him, Beelzebub finally join the kissing. Beelzebub push back Belial's tongue to his own mouth. A little bit force to make Belial give in to Beelzebub's pace.

"Hnn, Bubs..." Belial moan his partner's name, hugging Beelzebub's neck tightly, he continue the kissing while still trying to talk, "...do you like your own taste that much?"

Beelzebub open his eyes a little bit. Those cunning brown eyes looking back at him behind the fog of lust. They stay like that for few seconds before Belial come back to kissed him again. Moving his tongue thoroughly inside Beelzebub's mouth without permission. Eager to anticipate Beelzebub's respond for this act.

What Belial didn't really expect is Beelzebub kissed him back with full power until his body jerked. Belial lose his hold and grab the desk behind him to keep his body stay still. But this careless act giving a chance for Beelzebub to stand up and push Belial back. Some papers drop off from the table, scattered around them without care.

Both Belial's hands are on Beelzebub's shoulder to keep his body from falling. Caught off guard, Belial kinda shocked when suddenly Beelzebub grab his dick and stroke it hard. Belial's body jerked again and he's groaning between the kisses. Beelzebub has a big and strong hand, he's rubbing Belial's dick so hard, squeeze it tight until Belial can't hold it anymore and take out all of his cum.

The white liquid splashed all over Belial's body. That man trying to control his breath on the desk, his bare chest moving up and down when he did it. Beelzebub not really pay attention to his partner's condition, no one can really guess what is on his mind right now. He stretched out his hand to that man lips.

"Here your taste." He said hoarsely. Belial didn't catch what he has to do until Beelzebub continued, "Lick."

Not really mind to obey it, Belial open his mouth and stick out his tongue. Lick those fingers which covered by all his cum. Belial can feel his body getting hotter and he suck some fingers before release it.

"...How is it?"

"Hmm... not bad. But—" reach Beelzebub's hand, Belial tilt his head closer, "—I like your taste more."

Beelzebub not say anything, just staring back at those brown eyes which waiting for another pleasure. Beelzebub close his eyes and pulling back his hand. He's walking around the desk and leave Belial looking at him confused.

"Where are you going?"

No answer. Beelzebub still walks away without looking back. Belial clicked his tongue and jump from the desk. He chase after Beelzebub, grab his cloak and forced him to turn back. Belial kissed him hard and rubbed their body together.

"Belial—"

"Who said we're done?" Belial's smirk widened when he hug the man which taller than him, "You haven't fuck me yet."

For a moment, they keep like that without sound. Beelzebub replied quietly, "Get out, Belial."

"That's not what you want."

"Yes—"

"No." Belial cut him quickly. He used his strength to pushed Beelzebub back. That man forced to sit on the sofa, he look up when Belial sit on him and touching their nose tip together, "Just relax and be more honest with your body."

Not waiting for Beelzebub's reply, Belial kiss him again. Rougher than before, Belial take Beelzebub's hand to touch his chest. Belial unbutton his shirt then throw it far away from their position. With his bare chest, Belial hug Beelzebub's head and forcing him to kiss his chest. Belial rubbing their bodies together, hope that Beelzebub can read the sign and open his mouth to lick his perky nipples.

But Beelzebub not looks provoked by any chance. His lips still tightly closed even though there is nipple's tip in front of it. Belial groaning and start to pull down Beelzebub's hood, pulling his hair while he rubbed their bodies in ecstasy.

After a moment, Beelzebub's hand coming back to touch his side. Belial jerked with the cold touch, he released his hug from Beelzebub's head, staring at each other before drowning again in a rough kisses. They seize the position as dominance. More like Belial who fight harder while Beelzebub only respond him with not even half of his power.

They are keep going at it and Belial still did all the preparations. Licking and kissing all the places he can touch, Beelzebub let him do all the work. Since Belial was the one who said to relax, Beelzebub really take that meaning and just sitting there, watching that Primal Beast satisfy himself with uninterested look.

Now Beelzebub already lie back on sofa, looking his soon-to-be partner stimulate him with all the kissing and touching. He tried to open all Beelzebub's shirt, showing a broad chest with perfect muscle curves. Belial won't mind at all with this passiveness as long as Beelzebub not going anywhere and he can get what he want in the end.

But still, sooner or later his body will reach its limit. Belial licking his own fingers and then put it one by one into his hole down there. He slide his two fingers inside and out, touching where the point he likes best. Beelzebub notice this and stretching out his hand to touch Belial's plump ass. Squeeze it hard enough until Belial groaning above him and raise his hips.

"I wonder why Lucilius create a pet like you." Belial's breath turning harsher than usual. His brown eyes glaring at Beelzebub while drown deep in lust, "You're so troublesome when goes into heat like this." Said Beelzebub while he moving his hand get closer to Belial's fingers that still digging inside.

"S-Shut up." Belial moan when Beelzebub press his fingers deeper. As if its not enough, Beelzebub add one finger to that hole which already full with Belial's three fingers. That black-haired beast scream quietly and he's open his mouth beside Beelzebub's scapula. His eyebrows frowning deeper as his eyes closed tightly.

Belial scratching Beelzebub's chest. He lean on him and his fingers can't stopped digging deeper, touch the same place all over again. Both of his legs already opened, make Beelzebub moving his fingers more freely. Belial tilt his head and bite Beelzebub's shoulder to muffle his voice.

"Ngh, Bubs..." Belial open his mouth to moan and whispered slowly while he grab Beelzebub's horn to hold himself. He raised his hips, set a rhythym with Beelzebub's fingers which already replaced him, "...there. Please."

Beelzebub pause for a moment, considering Belial's plea. The Primal Beast who always wearing a cunning and arrogant face now looks so desperate for dick inside his asshole. Beelzebub's dick to be exact. Even though he's not moving an inch, Belial keep directing his sweet place so it can touched by two long fingers inside him.

After enjoying the view—though he will never admit it—Beelzebub moving his fingers, "Here?"

Belial moan too hard for his own good. His body didn't expect that Beelzebub will really obey his plea. It feels too good, making his body jerked. Belial almost let out his tongue while moaning desperately.

For this reaction, Beelzebub know he's pressing the right spot. He keep hit that spot until he can see Belial's dick trembling. Belial crawl up to get closer with Beelzebub's face, "Bubs..." moaning his name, Belial open up his mouth and reach Belial's lips.

Sometimes Beelzebub wonder if all Belial's playthings really can't satisfied him just like he said. Beelzebub doesn't need to do much just to make Belial moaning his name like this. If Beelzebub remember correctly, Lucilius ever said something about that races below them have the same way like Astral to do sex. Some of them even know how to do it roughly.

So, at the very least there must be one or two of them who can did this level of sex.

Then... why Belial always choose him?

But before Beelzebub can think the possibility, Belial demand the attention again, "Bubs, come on... what are you waiting for?"

...Well, whatever. Just forget it.

Beelzebub closed his eyes for a moment before open it again, "I'm not wait for anything and I thought you're the one who told me to relax." He said calmly.

These words make Belial's smirk disappeared slightly, before its back and wider than before, "You still loved me to do ALL the work, don't you?"

"You're the one who wants to enjoying your self."

"But your body enjoy this too."

"Not as much as you."

"Asshole."

"Whore."

With this, Belial clicked his tongue and sitting upright, "Whatever. You just lucky you have a great dick." Beelzebub not responding at that, his eyes still focus on Belial's half-naked body which trying to adjust his position, "Then, let's see for how long you can keep this stubbornness of yours."

Beelzebub's left eye looks twitched when Belial started to put the dick in by himself. He's moving up and down slowly, the tightness of his ass make both of him and Beelzebub bite down their bottom lip. Which makes Beelzebub wonder how can that bitch still this tight after all the sex he did with all kind of races.

Maybe Belial has talent after all.

The head already inside, Belial take a deep breath for a moment before he can continued until it all fully inside. Belial can feel how full he is after such a long time. When Beelzebub's dick rub the parts which make him feel good, Belial shivered and looked up his head. When he can finally grab the feel of it, Belial start to moving slowly. Rubbing the same place while he set his gaze on Beelzebub's left eye which not covered by that beautiful golden hair.

"You know... you should... admit it..." try to talk between his moan, Belial's smirk unfazed when he see Beelzebub furrowed his eyebrows again, "...that you actually loved being inside me. I can feel you getting bigger down here." He said while touching his lower belly, indicating where Beelzebub's dick hit him deep. After he said that, Belial moan getting louder when he's slide down and that huge dick hit the right spot too hard than what he intended.

At first, Belial want to tease them both. Move slowly to make them both drowning in frustration. Even though it was supposed to make Beelzebub surrender, Belial know it will be double-edged sword for him. He keeps doing that until he finally can't hold his own body and move faster. Unfortunately, he didn't notice when Beelzebub's expression change slightly to hold his urge for not moving.

But no matter how hard he's moving his hips up and down by himself, it still not enough at all. Belial's nails scratch deeper on Beelzebub's chest until it let out some bloods. Beelzebub hissed when he feel it hurts and suddenly get up, reach both Belial's rounded ass. Belial open his eyes a little bit when he notice Beelzebub's rough breath touching his face.

"You get slower. Tired already?"

Before Belial can answer, he gasped because Beelzebub thrusting his dick harder than Belial did before. Beelzebub finally take the lead, forcing Belial's moan echoed inside his office. Belial grabbing Beelzebub's horns to keep his body stay still on his partner while he desperately asking for more.

Beelzebub flipped their position so Belial now lying on bed. He can open his legs much wider than before, letting Beelzebub invade his hole rougher. Belial's pants still stuck on one of his leg, with one pull to throw it far away, now that beast doesn't have anything to cover his naked body. Beelzebub's hands reach those perky nipples, pull it hard enough until the body beneath him jerked and trembling.

"Since when you're this slutty, eh?" whispering dirty words to his partner, Beelzebub smirked when Belial can't see very well. Too lost in pleasure, Belial scratches Beelzebub's back who still moving so fast he can't follow it, "You sure likes to open your legs to anything that moves."

"No, I—akh—"

Belial can't say anything when Beelzebub strangle him so suddenly. This act made Belial choked and he grab Beelzebub's hand by instinct. Belial must open his mouth to breath, his eyes looked up and both his legs tried to get closer with man between them. He can't do anything except moan in bliss, he knows better that this kind of breath play are arousing for both of wild beasts like them.

Yes, neither of them are pure things.

They both are just animals in heat.

"Bubs... Bubs..." even so, Belial still trying his best to let out his voices. Beelzebub not stopping at all, instead he obeyed every Belial's needy scream, "...fuck me! Harder—yes—please! Ah! Faster!" not minding the hand which still stay to strangle him, Belial keep moaning his partner's name while he pinching off his own nipples. His face clearly distorted in pleasure.

Seeing a rare view below him, Beelzebub licking his own lips, "What a slut." Replace Belial's hand with him, Beelzebub pull the nipples which already so red until it make Belial scream in both agony and bliss, "If those lowly creatures see the Primal Beast that they really worshipped is in state like this, I bet they will cry."

Belial try to control his rough breath before he reach the long golden hair above him, "N-No, they won't," pulling it so Beelzebub get closer with him, Belial speaking with hoarse and seductive sound, "only you... can see me like this."

Beelzebub's expression doesn't change. He keep his eyes staring deep at those brown eyes, "...Oh, really?"

Belial only nod his head, he realized his time is near. Beelzebub increasing his pace and grab Belial's dick hard. He's thrusting deeper inside, hit the same spot which make Belial tighten.

Belial will meet that Heaven again soon, "AH! BUBS, I CAN'T—"

_**KREET** _

The sound of door opened make Belial jerked slightly. He gasped but too deep in pleasure to really care for whoever that came. But still, his body get tense and he pull the horn above him. He hug Beelzebub so his body stay still while he receiving deep and hard thrusts from him.

Beelzebub not stop even for a moment. Yes, he did hear that sound too but he's already too deep to pull out. Better just get this done quickcly right now before welcoming their guest. Beelzebub can hear the sound of his room locked by another people inside before getting closer to them with steady steps.

Belial can't see who is that, his eyes still covered by fog of lust he can't resist. While he can feel Beelzebub getting faster and harder, Belial hear someone sigh before stop in front of them, "Good afternoon. I hope I'm not interrupting your fun."

The voice seems so familiar. Belial open his eyes in shocked. He tried to get up with his elbow, "Luci—AH! W-Wait, Bubs!"

"Good afternoon. Don't worry, you're not interrupting anything." Beelzebub answer quickly and while he hold the tip of Belial's dick which ready to cum, he change the position so he can sit with Belial still sitting on his lap. Dick stay deep inside and Belial face to face with a white-haired Astral who looks at him back with a mysterious smile, "So, what's the matter, Lucilius?" Beelzebub asked, not minding that the man in his embrace already drown in red-color embarrassment.

Lucilius, an Astral who created some Primal Beasts like Belial and in upper positions than Beelzebub is standing there silently. Lucilius blinked both of his eyes before he close it and smiling. As if he didn't see Belial who's already trembling in fear and ecstasy with dick standing up inside Beelzebub's hold. If Beelzebub release his hand, Belial certainly going to cum. No way he can hold it in anymore especially when his creator staring at him sharply like that.

Ignore the plea in Belial's eyes, Lucilius looking at Beelzebub, "Actually, I'm here to ask you if you know where my black rabbit has gone. Today he supposed to reporting about his mission. I'm waiting for him since morning, because I need to give him another mission about my new experiment."

After such a long explanation, Lucilius keep his calm smile and stetching out his hand. Belial jerked when Lucilius touching his cheek and stroke him softly. Belial can't say anything since Beelzebub put in his three fingers inside his mouth, keep him to shut up. Sometimes Beelzebub intentionally push it deeper so Belial choked which can increase stimulation inside his body.

"I see. So, why did you have to ask me?" Beelzebub asking on purpose. Ignoring Belial's movement which trying to release himself.

"Silly. Of course I know where the first place my black rabbit will go when he's hungry." Lucilius chuckled, he stopped when Belial groaning. With a twisted smile, he put one finger into Belial's mouth and pressed his tongue, "And I know I always right. Here he is, already eating his carrot without my permission." He whispered with dangerous tone.

Belial furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes tightly. His breath starting to rush again with Lucilius releasing his anger aura without even realizing it. See how Belial drowning between fear and bliss, Lucilius pulling back his hand, "Release him, Beelzebub."

Without the second thought, Beelzebub obey it. He thrusting again at the same time when he pulled back both his hands from Belial's mouth and dick. With this, Belial gasped and screamed loudly inside the office room. His cum splashed all over his own body and some of it fall on Lucilius. Beelzebub himself can feel the tightness growing around him, he shot his pre-cum inside Belial.

While Belial still recovered from his state of euphoria, Lucilius take the cum on his shirt and lick it. He thinks for a moment before smiling again, "I wonder how long you hold it? Its thicker than usual." He said referring to white liquid on his finger. Belial not responding, he just put a glare to his creator as the sign that he actually pissed off because his intrusion before.

—or at least, that's what it should be.

No one knows if Belial actually realized it or not, but he's smiling. A smile which showing that he already falling deep in ecstasy. Looking at his creator with pure lust on his eyes. As if the hot cum which come out slowly from the hole between his legs still not enough.

Beelzebub can feel it from the way this hole tighten around his dick.

This slut clearly said that he still want more.

Of course Lucilius notice this, he chuckled and bending over so his eyes and Belial are in parallel, "To think that you used to be a beautiful pure angel. What a laugh."

Stroking Belial's hair softly, Lucilius getting closer until his and Belial's mouth are an inch apart.

"Now you have fallen too deep that you can't live without lust anymore. So pitiful. Come here, let me embrace you."

These words seems like a cruel spell that make Belial can't distinguish between good and bad anymore. What he only wants right now is Lucilius touch... or maybe anyone is fine. He just... want to be embraced by someone.

Whoever he was, Belial can't give a damn anymore.

And Belial thought all of this while Beelzebub still deep inside him. Though Beelzebub not really mind, he actually eager to move so bad right now. He almost lose his composure when Lucilius kissing Belial in front of him, making the man on his lap moving to find another frictions.

Lucilius put his tongue inside Belial's mouth before he's pulling out. He's put on a smirk seeing the lustful face in front of him. But then he's got the shivered which make his smirk faded. Lucilius looked up and see the source of his uneasy feeling. The clear look of that man make Lucilius smile knowingly.

"He's my pet to begin with. So you won't mind, right?"

Beelzebub seems caught off guard for a moment. He's eyebrows frowning deep before he take the initiative to lick Belial's bare neck in front of him, "He's a whore, why should I care?" he's asking back before biting the same place.

"Hm..." Lucilius responding but for some reasons, he looks uninterested. He take a step back and standing there silently, "...then continue what you guys have left before. I will only watching right now."

"Wha—"

"Oh, Belial..." hearing his name again, Belial try to focus for the next order from Lucilius—he knows its gonna be new order from the Astral's tone, "...spread your legs. Show everything to me."

And they all know they can't refuse.

Lucilius touching his chin when he can finally see Beelzebub thrusting from below and Belial trying so hard to meet his thrusts. Soon, both of his hands can't covered his own moan when Beelzebub grab his hands and moving faster than before. From this side, Beelzebub can see Lucilius put on a twisted smirk while his eyes can't looks away from the show in front of him. He clicked his tongue and hit the deepest spot too hard until it makes Belial scream.

Belial can't touch his own dick but because the thrusting inside him, now that dick still trembling in excitement. Ready to shot out all of his load. The wet sound of Beelzebub's dick which in and out from his hole echoing in the room, accompany Belial's moan. Belial's face and his ears already so red, his mouth open wide, tongue almost sticking out. His nipples looks so tense, begging to be touched.

No. This is so humiliated.

"Oh... please, Lucilius—"

But why he can't stop moving his own hips?

"—don't... look—AH!"

Its almost time. Belial and Beelzebub moving faster and harder than before, set in one rhythm. While both are lost in pleasure, Lucilius stepping closer. They all just realized when the man in front of them suddenly getting down and put Belial's dick into his mouth. Belial can't say anything coherent at the moment and his body jerked harder than before.

"NO—WAIT, LUCI—" Lucilius sucking his dick too hard. Its even worse when that white-haired man squeezing both of his balls. Belial looked up and his back hitting Beelzebub's chest. Feels like his eyes turning into white when he's screaming until his tongue sticking out, "I'M CUMMING! CUMMING! AH! AAAHH!"

At the same time, Beelzebub grit his teeth and slamming Belial's body so hard until he can touch the deepest spot. Its really worth it. Belial bending his body on him while he shot his full cum inside the man. Some of it even flowing out from the gaps of hole that twitching all over his dick.

Every parts of Belial's body twitching in pleasure. Belial tilted his head unconsciously, give a place for Beelzebub to bite then sucking his neck. He release Belial's hands but the man doesn't have any power left to even notice it. What he can only feel is when Lucilius almost swallow all of his cum before let him go.

Lucilius wiping the white liquid on his face with the back of his hand before his eyes opened, "That was felt too good even for you, huh?" no answer, Lucilius can't blame him. He chuckled before standing up and take something from his pocket, "By the way, since we're already here, I guess I'm going to continue one of my experiments."

Only Beelzebub who can respond him between his rough breath, "...Experiment?"

"Yes. And fortunately, I need both of you and Belial." He take out something like cloth bag and open it. Beelzebub squinting his eyes when he see several white capsules which looks like suspicious drugs, "When I sent Belial in journey to human world before, he came back and show me some medicine which can make humans goes into mating state. Both woman and man. I tried to strengthen it and developing some compositions."

With his twisted smile, Lucilius tilted his head.

"I wonder if this thing can affect Astral and Primal Beast like us. So, wanna try?"

Beelzebub know that question is nonsense. No matter what his answer, Lucilius will still forced them to eat that drug. Sigh quietly, Beelzebub closed his eyes, "Very well." Before Lucilius can put on a happy smile, Beelzebub added, "But only if Belial drink it first and we see how it's going to affect him."

Lucilius lose his smile for a second, but it soon coming back and looks excited than before, "Good idea. Of course you won't mind right, Belial?" he touch Belial's face and kiss it slightly before whispered, "Beside... no matter what happen, you can assume this as punishment for jumping on your owner's subordinate. Please reflect on your action."

Belial can't fully hear it, but he still nodding anyway. With this, Lucilius smiling and ask Beelzebub to put out his thing and let Belial take the initiative to eat the drug by himself. Belial groaning when he can feel Beelzebub pulling it out so harshly. It feels so sticky around his ass and thighs when he's taking a step forward to Lucilius.

"Its better... not a poison." Belial said with a hoarse sound. Face Lucilius with a sly smirk even though his body still sweating. Lucilius just reply with a knowing smile. Ignore that, Belial take the one drug and eat it in one gulp without any doubt.

Beelzebub just watch in silent. His eyes following every Belial's movement from taking the drug until he's coming back and sit on sofa beside him. Not really care when he's fully naked without anything to cover his body with. Belial keep talking about how hurt his back now especially when he tried to move before. Meanwhile, Beelzebub and Lucilius just watching him curiously, ignoring all his guff.

Until suddenly, Belial fell silent.

"...What's wrong?" Beelzebub asked when Belial still won't say anything after few seconds passed.

Belial put his hand on his mouth, "No... Nothing."

"Hm, really? Let me see." Lucilius walking closer and want to touch Belial's hand.

"I'm fine!" Belial brush him off quickly. But when he did that, both Lucilius and Beelzebub can see how his face turning bright red from his ears. His breath looks harsher than before, he tried to cover his face, "D-Don't... touch me." He said weakly.

Lucilius keep his smile, he's standing up and looking at Beelzebub, "I think its working." Before Beelzebub can reply, Lucilius reach Belial's hand and grab it tight, "For your information, this drug can give different effect based on how the person is. Since you're the one who's receiving, I bet you can feel your body weaken, am I right?"

Belial didn't reply anything. He tried to pulling back his hand but its useless. Just like Lucilius said, his power which already he had before now dissappeared slowly but sure. Instead, he can feel something growing inside his belly again. Something hot. Something—

"...No..."

Beelzebub and Lucilius which staring at each other before, now they turn to Belial at the same time.

"...What's happening? What... is this?" Belial keep asking, doesn't specific for whom. Lucilius release his hand and he start to curled up on sofa, "What... What I—"

"Belial." Hear someone who's calling out his name, Belial take a glance slightly. He can see Lucilius smiling at him, "What do you want right now?" he asked.

The taste of drug that he's not really remember before now feels like its so full inside his body. Belial tried to close his legs but to no avail. With all the gazes that he can feel, Belial swallow down his own saliva. He grab the side of sofa before changing his position. Spreading his legs open as wide as possible while he tried to show his twitching red hole down there. Inviting anyone who wants to thrust deep inside. The sticky cum from Beelzebub before still stay, being a good lotion for whoever gonna come next.

This view make Beelzebub open his mouth slightly while Lucilius's smile getting wider to show how happy he is.

"Hurry..."

He put in two fingers and open it so he can make the hole looks wider. They can see Belial's dick standing up again despite how many time he comes already. All the protest that he let out about how tired he was now seems like a stupid lie. And the blank smile that Belial show just make everything better.

It looks like he's really change into a different person.

"...fuck me. Please."

The blood inside Lucilius rustled and his smile looks more twisted than before. Beelzebub keep his silence until he can see Lucilius give him the same drug, "There. You already saw it, right?" Beelzebub sigh quietly and accept it. While he drink the drug, Lucilius walking toward Belial, stroking his hair softly just like what humans usually do to their pet.

"Luci... please..." he start to reach Lucilius's fingers and lick it, "I can't hold it anymore... it feels too hot. Please." He's begging so hard and unconsciously rubbing his own dick.

"There, there. Good boy, Belial." Lucilius said while he open up his zipper. Showing his own dick which already hard from all view he's got before, "Here's your carrot. Watch your teeth." He warn with so much meaning inside. As if Belial will do something stupid like a child.

Belial obey it quickly. Too eager to fill his empty mouth. He change his position so his head can swallow it all inside while his hips stay still on the air, asshole twitching when it feels the surrounding cold air.

Until Belial's head jerked when suddenly someone grab his hips too hard.

Lucilius notice this and he looked up to see Beelzebub already lose control of his breath. The harsh sound made his breath looks so painful. He's going to lose his composure as soon as possible. Lucilius can feel a wild beast inside the Astral has been awakened. Smile knowingly, Lucilius realized he will following his subordinate to that state, since he's already ate the drug too.

Beelzebub grab Belial's hips so hard and he started to clawing on that white skin. Doesn't care if he will hurt or leave some scars on it. Without asking for permission, Beelzebub put all his dick inside with one push. Making Belial choked with Lucilius's dick in his mouth. Belial's eyes widened before he looked up, both of his holes already filled.

Is this... because of the drug? Everything feels too fucking good.

Belial can't think anything else right now. He can only focus on the dicks around him, begging for them to move right now by swaying his hips. Lucilius start to let out some sweat which is the sign that drug already reacting. His smile fading slowly and now he only focus to move his dick inside Belial's mouth.

Beelzebub groaning and bend over to bite Belial's neck. Just like animals when mating, he bite the neck so hard it will leave the mark while he keeps moving down there. Find a satisfaction for both of them, Beelzebub pinching Belial's perky nipples so he can feel the tightness around him increasing.

No one touching his dick but Belial can feel it tremble with pre-cum already out of the tip. Belial's moan restrained by cock inside his mouth, but even so it added the friction for Lucilius. The white-haired Astral start to roughing the pace until he grit his teeth before let it all out inside his pet's throat.

Belial wants to swallow it all, but the rough move behind him can't make him stay still. Lucilius won't give him time to adjust, while Belial struggling to swallow, Lucilius pull out so some of it sticking on his face. Belial still coughed when Lucilius give a new order.

"Beelzebub." Hearing his name, Beelzebub grab the sofa to hold himself from moving. When he looked up, he can see Lucilius staring at him seriously without any smile on his face. What a rare expression for someone so calm and full of dedication like Lucilius, "Sit up. But don't pull out."

Beelzebub keep quiet but he obey it without asking why. He grab Belial's arm and bring him on his lap again with legs spreading open like before. Belial don't want it to stop even for a moment, he's moving his own body with hand holding on Beelzebub's neck behind him.

"Give me some space."

These words make both Belial and Beelzebub realized what Lucilius wants. Beelzebub reach both of Belial's legs to hold it in place while Belial make a move like he wants to runaway but he can't, "N-No, it won't fit—"

"No?"

Belial gulped when Lucilius stop in front of him. The tip already touching his filled hole.

"Then tell me. Why you look so happy?"

This question make Belial's eyes widened.

"You didn't even realize you're smiling right now? How cute." Kissing Belial's lips slightly, Lucilius move to kiss his forehead, "Its okay to be crazy because of pleasure. Since you're a whore, I'll forgive you." He said calmly.

"No—Luci—GGUUHH!"

Belial can't continue his words when Lucilius forced to put it in while Beelzebub already inside him. It feels almost impossible but its still sliding in anyway. Both Beelzebub and Lucilius gritted their teeth when they feeling how tight this hole can be, especially when it had both two dicks inside. Lucilius reach Beelzebub's shoulder to hold him stay still while he keep forcing his dick in. Slowly but sure... it's finally inside.

Yes, Belial is experienced with all kind of dicks size. But still, to be forced by two Astral's dicks at the same time maybe too much even for him. Belial open his mouth wider without letting out any sound, too lost in pleasure he almost forgot how to think clearly.

Lucilius stay still for a while. This time, he will let all of them to adjust since this is their first time and he's include. Belial is there between him and Beelzebub, he's the one that need adjustment the most. With this position, Lucilius can feel Beelzebub's breath touching his face. They staring at each other before getting closer and unite their two lips.

Belial can see Beelzebub and Lucilius kissing above him but he can't do or think anything else beside the weird feeling inside him. And suddenly he feels the urge of something that want to come out and he can't hold it anymore. Belial held his moan to no avail. Both Lucilius and Beelzebub heard him, they stop kising and see the man between them.

Lucilius smiling when he knows what happen, "You come with the feeling of two dicks inside you? My my, you're such a trained slutty dog." Belial can't reply to that, he's groaning when Lucilius start to move, "Come on, your new training has just begun, my whore." He said it then licking Belial's face which already lost in both agony and pleasure.

"S-Stop—AH!"

Beelzebub and Lucilius moving together at the same ryhthym. When Beelzebub pulling out, Lucilius pulling in. Three of them got the frictions that they want inside the hole which squeeze them so hard with a steady tightness. Not even think about the possibility that the hole can be loose after they use it rough like this.

Doesn't matter. It's Belial after all.

Soon, the Primal Beast will get what he wants too.

"AH—TH-THERE—YES!"

Chuckled slightly, Lucilius kissed Belial's ear and thrust in to hit the same spot, "Here?"

"Y-YES—OH!"

"So, that's new." Beelzebub which always keep silent, suddenly hit the other spot, "I thought it was here." He said calmly after hitting it hard which makes Belial's body trembling in excitement.

"AH! Y-YES, THAT TOO—OH PLEASE, DON'T STOP!"

Belial keep drowning in euphoria, accepting every thrusts that both men gave him endlessly. While Beelzebub keep biting his shoulder and neck, Lucilius showered his face with kisses but his hands keep playing with Belial's nipples. Increasing stimulation for that Primal Beast and he show it better every time he's bending over to responding the touch.

There's a moment when both Lucilius and Beelzebub not move, they too busy to touching each other. Beelzebub's body jerked slightly when in the middle of kissing, Lucilius tend to reach his ass and squeeze it. Beelzebub's groan restrained inside Lucilius's mouth, especially when Lucilius teasing his hole's tip with his finger.

Between them, Belial moving his own body to find another satisfaction with both dicks inside him like a bitch in heat. As if he's already forgot that he's the one who opposed this idea the most at first. He's grabbing Lucilius's white hair and Beelzebub's horn behind him as his support to move.

Belial can't even remember how many time he's cumming. They all did every positions with Belial being the center to receive almost everything. His cumming splashed all over Lucilius, Beelzebub, and his own body. Meanwhile, both Beelzebub and Lucilius shot their white liquids far inside Belial's belly, enough to make this whore pregnant if he could.

And they all keep doing it until tomorrow morning. Of course, they will do it again as soon as Lucilius got new experiment or just having fun in their break time.

Belial knows he'll never fully succumb, but he will follow them forever. That's what he live for as a fallen angel right now. He didn't even care if he's going to die because of too much sex anytime soon. As long as this pleasure keep flowing inside him, he won't need anything else.

Yes.

He just need to be held by these Astrals.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Some years already passed... since news about the death of Lucilius spreading around the world.

The one who killed him was Lucifer. Another Primal Beast that Lucilius created for the sake of the world—or so he said.

What an irony.

All of his faithful subordinate has been exiled and separated around the world. But the most dangerous has been placed inside the highest prison. Its just... after all kinds of calamity happen, some of them finally reunite.

Filled with anger and lust for revenge, they forgot everything that ever happened in their life before disaster.

"Long time no see, Bubs."

The long-golden-haired man know that there's someone watching him intensely behind the curtain. Without turning back, he's intending to walk away until that voice stop him.

"Hope this time you not let me do all the dirty works again."

Beelzebub not say anything for a moment. He's snort before take another step forward, leaving him alone. The man behind him not mind his act at all. As if he's already used to it for such a long time. He keep his smirk on his face before following the Astral.

"Fuck off, Belial."

They may have a different purpose for this world, but they do have something in common.

"Yeah yeah, I miss you too, Bubs."

Let's hate this world which already killed their beloved one.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

_Coming soon..._

" _What Makes the Sky Blue II: Paradise Lost"_

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Doesn't matter where you came from  
** _

_**Our destination is the same in the end  
** _

_**This place is like heaven  
** _

_**.** _

_**But the mood is hot as hell** _

_\- Seungri ft. Mino (Where R U From)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's... done. *raising white flag in 02:36 AM*
> 
> I love slutty Belial and I hope you guys love him too hahahaha! #slapped Thank you so much for Cain who's already commissioned me! Hope you like this. And thank you so much for all the readers! Sorry for all the mistakes which maybe still exist.
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
